Alan's Alive
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: after Secrets Chapter 2. Loren's twin is found but, he's supposed to be dead...


disclaimer:anyone from the Animorphs books, belongs to K.A. only 

read Secrets-Tobias a.k.a., Secrets-chapter 2 first

Loren smirked. she turned her head side to side slightly. "he's not dead...he never died..."

"what?!" Tobias and Rachel nearly screamed. "Alan's Alive?!"

Loren smirked, then, she disappeared into thin air.

"wait..." Tobias stated. "isn't Loren at Lyzah' and Marco's?"

"yeah...she is...then, how did she tell us that?" Rachel agreed.

"Ellimist, i suppose." Tobias shrugged.

"should we ask her if she ever met a boy named Alan?" Rachel suggested.

"yeah. if she knows one, she may really know about her twin," Tobias replied. "she may even know _where_ he is."

Rachel shuddered. "we'll ask her tomorrow, then." she muttered as they went back to sleep.

--

when Rachel and Tobias were back home with Loren, Loren seemed worried.

"i do remember someone named Alan." Loren spoke, to answer the question that her parents were about to ask.

"do you remember the last time you saw him?" Tobias wondered.

Loren nodded. "we were babies. it's blurry, though; all i know is that we were very young, and that he seemed sick and i was sort of trying to take care of him."

"do you remember anything else in your life that had Alan in it?" Rachel inquired.

"um...i remember some doctors saying something that some of his organs weren't working correctly." Loren answered. she laughed. "he seemed to be faster than me."

Tobias and Rachel glanced at each other looks saying, "she remembers him".

"why do you want to know if i met a boy named Alan?" Loren asked the question that was long past due.

"nothing, Lor." Rachel and Tobias replied in unison.

--

Alan ran through the woods, running from the people who were chasing him and shooting guns. those people were fast, but Alan was faster.

"come back here!" one of the men yelled as he fired his gun.

Alan dodged the bullet and quickly climbed a tree, hoping the men wouldn't try to shoot him there.

but, he was wrong.

the men climbed the tree, gripping onto the tree with one hand, the other shooting at him.

Alan was able to dodge every shot;he was safe-at least, until he reached the top of the tree. he glanced down at his pursuers, then jumped off the tree...

--

"argh!" Loren clutched her head and fell onto her knees.

"Loren!" Anily and Teague quickly knelt besides her, trying to help her up.

"my legs...i don't think i can move them..." Loren stammered. it was true-she couldn't get up by her own will, more or less, walk.

Teague and Anily placed one of Loren's arms each on their shoulders and supported her until they had her in her house again.

--

Alan couldn't move. he could only stare upwards.

the men that were chasing him climbed down and left him alone on the woods floor, thinking he was dead.

_great. now how am i supposed to get up?_ Alan wondered. his legs ached and he thought even if he could get up, he would collapse again. he slowly closed his eyes as a figure loomed over him...

--

"what happened?" Rachel demanded when she and Tobias entered Loren's room where Loren, Anily, and Teague were.

"i fell and now i can't walk. i only fell on the grass," Loren explained.

"actually, it was more like her legs wouldn't support her anymore." Teague added.

"she started screaming before she fell; as if she was falling off a cliff, not onto grass." Anily said.

"all right. Loren, can you morph out of it?" Tobias asked.

Loren shook her head no. "i tried already."

"what happened?" Rachel wondered.

"she became half eagle, half human." Teague and Anily replied in unison.

"this seems like your bone-look!" Tobias started.

Loren's paralyzed legs became normal...

--

Alan woke with a groan. "what happened?" he muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"you jumped off the top of a tree." a voice answered. a dog-like creature appeared in Alan's sight. it was a dog that seemed to be made out of metal and was on it's hind legs.

Alan nearly screamed, if the creature didn't put his/her/it's paw over his mouth.

"quiet!" the creature hissed. "you heard of Chee before, Alan?"

he nodded quickly.

"well, i'm one of them. Chee-Moran. a female." she explained. "if i wasn't here in the woods, you'll be dead right now;and possibly your twin also."

"twin?" he repeated.

Moran nodded. "i'll tell you later. right now, we need to get your legs un-paralyzed."

"how?" Alan inquired.

"this." she held a small sky blue cube. "by morphing."

--

"oh my..." Loren exclaimed as her legs were no longer paralyzed.

((do you think... ))Tobias asked Rachel using thought speak.

Rachel gave a slight nod.

Tobias and Rachel walked out of the room.

"Alan." they both whispered.

--

"wow." was all Alan could say as he demorphed from the marsh hawk he had acquired.

Moran's hologram smiled. "thought you would like it. now, about your twin..." she paused. "she's alive, but certain things that happen to you happen to her."

"like being half paralyzed?" he asked her.

she nodded. "i got a message from Chee-Koro that Loren became paralyzed for a while then wasn't just now."

"so, can i go back there?" he inquired.

"sadly, your parents and their friends all think you're dead because you are different from normal humans." Moran said.

"what's different about me?" Alan wondered.

"feel both your left and right upper chest." she muttered.

he did. "why do i feel two hearts?!" he exclaimed.

"because, you have two hearts." Moran explained.

"what?!" Alan nearly yelled.

--

"what?!" Loren nearly yelled. "i have a sibling?!"

Tobias nodded. "a brother-your twin,"

"that's why you suddenly became half paralyzed." Rachel said.

Loren slapped her head. "he's Alan, right?"

"yes." her parents responded in unison.

"shoot."

--

"you want to go back still?" Moran inquired.

"yeah." Alan replied.

"then, morph into the hawk. stay on my shoulder and i'll take us there." she suggested.

"wouldn't that look weird-a hawk sitting on a person's shoulder through town?" he asked.

"i can cover you with my hologram so it looks like you're not there." she said as he morphed.

he landed on her shoulder when he finished as they left the woods.

--

"i'll get it!" Loren quickly reached the front door and opened it. "oh, hi Moran,"

Moran smiled. "hey Loren. i'm not the only one who is visiting you today."

"huh?" Loren muttered.

a shimmer in the air appeared behind Loren. soon, Alan was there.

"turn around." Alan said.

"what?" Loren turned. "who are you?"

Tobias and Rachel entered the room and answered the question.

"Alan!" they nearly yelled.

"Alan?!" Loren echoed.

Alan hugged Loren.

Loren nearly jumped. she felt two hearts beat at the same time.

"it is you!" Loren hugged Alan back.

Alan smiled. "and i'm glad i am."


End file.
